All I Wanna Do
All I Wanna Do is the third episode of Season 13. It aired on July 18, 2013. Main Plot While in Clare's hospital room, Eli and Clare are watching television, until Clare gets freaked out by Zoë's plot on West Drive about her dying. They turn off the tv and decide to make out instead, but Clare is surprised when she realizes her hair is falling out. A nurse interrupts them to take Clare to group therapy, where Clare meets Paula, who plants the seeds of doubt that Eli will leave her, as Paula's ex-boyfriend did to her since "he wanted a girlfriend, not a patient." Paula urges Clare to shave her head now since it is the only form of control she has. Adam comes to visit Clare in the hospital, and she is happy to see him. Adam mistakenly reveals that Eli sent out an email with six tips upon how to act when visiting her in the hospital. Eli at that moment walks in with a smoothie for Clare, and quickly realizes something is wrong. Clare is angry that he is telling people how to act around her, and she yells that she doesn't want to be a cancer patient, which causes more of her hair to fall out. Eli tells her he brought her clippers if she wanted to shave her head to help her be in control, but Clare firmly tells him that she is in control. She then claims she is tired, and Adam and Eli leave. Clare then proceeds to shave her hair off. After she has finished shaving her head, she is now bald. Drew and Adam come to visit her, and both are shocked at Clare's new appearance. Clare tells them that she doesn't want Eli to see her like this, and Adam brings in Imogen to help Clare find the perfect wig. They try on a few until Clare finds a blonde wig that she likes. Clare dresses up for her night with Eli, but a nurse steps into the room before Eli gets here and gives Clare papers for her mother for her to get a MRI. Eli arrives and loves how Clare looks, and they kiss. Eli and Clare cuddle on the couch, and Eli assures Clare that she is still Clare Edwards, even if she also now a cancer patient. Sub Plot Alli surprises Connor and Jenna with a cutout of Clare's head, explaining that they could still show "Clare" the landmarks of Paris. Jenna asks how Clare is doing with her cancer, and Alli says she is doing well, calling her a trooper. Alli tries to decide on a place where she can find cute boys, but Connor and Jenna already have plans to visit the Eiffel Tower, and tickets are sold out, so Alli is unable to go with them. Alli encourages them to go without her, and Jenna and Connor only leave after Jenna makes sure that Alli will be okay by herself. Alli approaches Zoë, Winston, and a group of their friends, asking if any of them want to go on an adventure. Winston in French asks Alli if she would like to sleep with him upon a dare by Zoë. Alli tells them they need to get out more, and Winston says they are going out to get burgers and fries and Zoë also says they are going to go shopping at H&M. Alli tries to tag along, but Zoë asks her if she has her own friends, and Alli tells them to go have fun. Alli is left alone with the Clare cardboard cutout. Alli decides to walk around Paris by herself, but she quickly gets lost. She asks a French woman for directions, but is unable to understand her French. Alli's heel then breaks, and her hand lands in dog feces. Alli continues to walk on, talking to Clare's head cutout, and finally is able to find the Eiffel Towel. She marvels at its beauty, and hobbles toward it. Alli takes a picture with Clare's head with the Eiffel tower in the background. She asks a random man to take another picture for her, and he tries to steal her phone until another man, Leo, is able to successfully stop him. Leo and Alli go back to the coffee shop he works at, and she complains about how her and Paris "do not agree." Leo convinces Alli to give the country another chance, and he offers to be her guide around the city, which leaves Alli smiling. Third Plot The group of Degrassi students finally land in Paris, leaving everyone excited. Tristan, Miles, and Winston are rooming together, as are Maya, Zoë, and Alli. While in their room, Tristan lets his eyes wander to his roommate, Miles, who makes a comment to him about a picture lasting longer. Tristan claims he was thinking of his girlfriend, and when Maya walks in, he announces that she is his girlfriend. Maya goes along with the ruse for now. Tristan brings Maya flowers, and she angrily pulls him aside, while Winston, Zoë, and Miles watch. Tristan tells her that she is not breaking up with him and begs her to go with it, but Maya claims she doesn't want to pretend to be his girlfriend all summer. Tristan reveals that he doesn't think he will have a good summer if Winston and Miles find out he is gay since they won't be comfortable around him. Winston and Miles call over to the pair, teasing Tristan, and Maya kisses Tristan to "go with it", leaving Tristan to remark, "Ew." Tristan puts up a privacy screen over his bed so that neither Winston nor Miles would feel uncomfortable. Miles claims they were just joking around, but Tristan says that it is bullying and tells him they should just avoid each other for now. Tristan later comes back to the room to find a mint on his pillow and his privacy screen taken down. He thinks it is a prank until Miles comes in and tells him that he doesn't need the screen. Tristan accuses him and Winston of laughing at him, but Miles reveals they were laughing because they knew he was gay and he was awkwardly trying to pretend to be straight. Miles tells Tristan that he is happy they are roommates, and he takes off his shirt and hugs Tristan, to show he is comfortable with Tristan's sexuality. Tristan smiles as Miles leaves. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, All I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow. *This is the 6th episode that takes place during summer vacation, after Summertime, Nowhere to Run, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Mother and Child Reunion, and School's Out!. *Part of this episode takes place in Paris. *Clare shaves her hair off in this episode due to chemo. *This episode marks the first appearance of Leo Lauzon. *As of this episode Clare begins to wear wigs due to shaving her head. *This episode marks Paula's only appearance. |-| Quotes= |-| Gallery= clare.jpg eli and clare.jpg IMG 0374.PNG IMG 0372.PNG IMG 0381.PNG IMG 0380.PNG IMG 0368.PNG IMG 0376.PNG IMG 0366.PNG 1012819_641846099159421_1282799603_n.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h03m44s212.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h03m48s52.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h04m53s200.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h05m24s246.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h05m41s157.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h05m48s218.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h07m15s791.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h07m42s90.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h09m42s17.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h12m27s130.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h12m59s194.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h13m38s69.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h17m41s190.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h18m50s102.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h21m27s1541.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h22m19s1551.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h24m04s1591.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-16h15m57s76.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-16h30m38s183.jpg clare-bald.jpg 76hg.png 5656g.png 7665g.png 655t.png 565vg.png 56yy5.png 65656g.png 665654.png jyyy.png 55665b.png 76yyt.png yjyjy.png 56trt.png 76ytt.png 565645.png 65trrdd.png 765ytr.png 56ytrd.png 454th.png 54tee.png 45rfd.png 45trw.png 65y55.png yhtyt.png 555c.png erere.png 65654d.png nhgg.png trtrtr.png 556y5.png nyhy.png 766yf.png 5645fff.png 6776g.png 7u76g.png hthtyyt.png bvytr.png ujyg.png 76ug7.png 67gg.png 6556757.png 6546g.png 565fg.png 6y564.png 56gg.png 565gg.png 55ye.png yyy4.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Allegra Fulton as Madame Cliquet *Alex Harrouch as Leo Lauzon Supporting Cast *Sara Bradeen as French Woman *Sydney Meyer as Paula *Louis Paquette as Thief *Imali Perera as Marielle |-| Links= *Watch All I Wanna Do on Gorillavid (International) *Download All I Wanna Do on Living On Video TV |-| Featured Music= *''"Rien n'est Parfait"'' by Tal - Heard during the opening scene. *''"Tamer Animals"'' by Other Lives - Heard when Clare is in the bathroom holding the clippers. *''"Life of the Party"'' by Brooke Turner - Heard when Clare gives herself a makeover. *''"Plastic House"'' by Casja Silk - Heard during the closing scene. Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes